Pardon
by Caro47
Summary: One Shot. Après le 2.20. Après avoir surpris Logan et Kendall, Veronica décide de ne plus l’approcher, mais pourratelle tenir sa promesse ?


**Titre : **Pardon

**Spoilers :** Episode 2.20

**Genre : **One Shot

**Résumé :** Après avoir surpris Logan et Kendall, Veronica décide de ne plus l'approcher, mais pourra-t-elle tenir sa promesse ?

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Veronica Mars ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne touche pas d'argent…

Pardon

Je le regarde une dernière fois avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment.

Je ne vois plus rien. Mes yeux sont brouillés de larmes. Je sors en courant du Neptune Grand Hôtel et je cours vers ma voiture. Je sens le regard des gens sur moi, mai ce n'est pas grave, j'y suis habituée. Je m'assoie et éclate en sanglots !

Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ? Après tout ce qu'il m'a dit hier, comment a-t-il pu ?

_Flash-back_

_V : « Je suis certaine que tu pourrais te trouver une bimbo._

_L : Tu sais Veronica, je suis étonné. En tant qu'observateur passionné de la condition humaine, je pensais que tu te laissais moins duper par les apparences._

_Je veux dire, les bimbos, cela ne me ressemble plus._

_V : Soit. Tu es comment maintenant ?_

_L : Tu sais… perdu. Depuis qu'on m'a brisé le cœur._

_V : Alors Hannah t'as vraiment fait quelque chose ?_

_L : Allons, tu sais bien que je ne parle pas d'Hannah._

_Je pensais que notre histoire était épique, tu sais ? Toi et moi._

_V : Comment ça épique ?_

_L : Traversant les âges et contrées, les vies brisées, effusion de sang… Epique !_

_Mais l'été approche, et on ne se verra plus du tout. Et puis tu quittera la ville, et puis… Ce sera terminé._

_V : Logan…_

_L : Je suis désolé… Pour l'été dernier. Tu sais, si je pouvais revenir en arrière…_

_V : Arrête ! Des vies brisés, du sang ? Crois tu vraiment qu'une relation doit être si rude ?_

_L : On n'écrit pas des chansons sur celles qui sont douces._

_Il se penche pour l'embrasser_

_V : Il faut que j'y aille._

_Fin du Flash-back_

Après cette déclaration, j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je n'ai quasiment pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. J'ai décidé de lui accordé une autre chance, mais en prenant notre temps.

Lorsque j'ai compris qu'il ne se souvenait de rien, je me suis senti tellement humiliée. C'était déjà dur pour moi de mettre mes sentiments à plats, et là…

Mais le pire, c'est quand j'ai vu Kendall arriver dernière lui. C'est comme si on m'avait arraché le cœur !

Après la danse de l'autre fois, je pensais qu'on s'était rapprochés. Qu'au fur et à mesure, tout allais s'arranger. Il s'est bien foutu de moi ! Mais c'était la dernière fois. Cette fois c'est fini ! Je ne me laisserai plus jamais avoir par Logan Echolls !

J'étais en train de ruminer mes pensées lorsque quelqu'un cogna à la fenêtre. J'essuya rapidement mes larmes et abaissa la vitre pour faire apparaître un visage bien connu. Trop connu.

'' _Oh c'est pas vrai ! Fallait que je tombe sur lui ! ''_

… : Tiens donc, Veronica Mars. Bien sur ! Quelle autre personne aurait pu traverser un grand boulevard en courant, sans se soucier de provoquer des accidents ?

V : Sheriff.

La : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Mars ? Ton petit copain t'a largué ?

V : …

La : Ben quoi, pas de répliques cinglantes aujourd'hui ?

V : Retournez plutôt jouer aux gendarmes et aux voleurs, et laisser vos concitoyens en paix !

La : Ah Ah. Vraiment très drôle.

V : N'est ce pas ? Au revoir Lamb.

Je remonta ma vitre, et démarra pour m'éloigner le plus vite possible de cet endroit.

Le lendemain, au lycée

Je me dirigeai vers mon casier lorsque je sentis qu'on me suivait.

… : « Veronica ! Il faut qu'on parle.

V : On n'a rien a se dire Logan.

L : Je suis désolé.

V (s'énervant) : De quoi ? D'avoir couché avec cette garce ? C'est trop facile.

L : Ma seule excuse c'est que j'avais bu.

V : A oui ? Pourtant tu n'avais pas l'air trop bourré quand tu m'as fait ta grande déclaration !

L : …

V : Au revoir Logan. »

Et je me dirigea vers mon 1er cours. Je passa la matinée à éviter Logan, ce qui mis bien vite la puce à l'oreille de mon BFF.

W : « Et ma BFF, qu'est ce qui ce passe ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

V : Mais si tout va bien ! Tu ne vois pas le grand sourire sur mon visage ?

W : …

V : Désolée, j'aurai pas du réagir comme ça. Ca se résume en un mot : Logan.

W : Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ?

V : Oh, il a juste couché avec Mme Casablancas après m'avoir fait une grande déclaration d'amour.

Je le croyais vraiment tu sais…

W : Je suis désolé pour toi.

V (avec un sourire forcé) : Mais c'est pas grave ! Raconte moi plutôt comment s'est passé ta soirée avec Jackie ?

W (avec un grand sourire béat sur le visage) : …

V : Ok, je vois que vous avez passez une bonne soirée. Dis moi, j'espère que vous n'avez pas empêché les voisins de dormir !

W (revenant à la réalité) : Eh !!!

Le soir, je fis un rapide passage à Mars Investigation avant de rentrer à la maison.

Papa m'avait prévenu qu'il serait absent pendant quelques jours, un de ses repris de justice ayant été aperçus dans le Colorado. J'étais donc tranquille, et je pouvais déprimer en paix. Je sortis donc un pot de glace au chocolat et me posa devant le dernier navet à la TV.

Je m'apprêtais à aller me coucher lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Après quelques instants de réflexion, je me décida à aller ouvrir.

V : Logan, mais… Tu as bu ?

L : Juste ce qu'il faut pour me donner du courage. Il faut vraiment qu'on parle Veronica.

V : Pas ce soir Logan. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça ce soir.

L : Il le faut. Sinon, ça va finir par me bouffer. Tu ne veux pas parler ? Très bien, alors écoute moi au moins. Et après, si tu ne veux toujours pas me parler, alors je sortirai de ta vie. Définitivement.

V (en soupirant) : D'accord. Entre.

Je le laissa rentrer, et il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

V : Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

L : Je t'aurai bien demandé une bière mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée Alors je me contenterai d'un café.

Je partis dans la cuisine lui préparer une tasse. Lorsque je me retourna, il était là, juste derrière moi.

L : Tu as besoin d'aide ?

V : Non, c'est bon. Tout est prêt.

Nous retournâmes nous asseoir et j'attendis qu'il commence. Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence assourdissant, il commença.

L : Je sais que tu m'en veux. Et tu as de bonnes raisons pour ça.

Je voudrais vraiment me rappeler ce que je t'ai dit ce jour là, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Tu m'as demandé si je me rappelais avoir dit que notre relation était épique. Je suis désolé de ne pas m'en souvenir. Mais je sais une chose. C'est vrai. Je crois réellement que notre relation est épique.

V (les larmes aux yeux) : Et c'est pour ça que quelques heures après tu couchais avec Kendall ? Parce que notre relation était épique ? Alors désolée, mais on ne doit pas avoir la même définition du mot !

L : J'ai déconné Vero ! Je le sais. Mais j'étais complètement bourré. Je me rappelle même plus l'avoir appelé.

V : Et qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? Que j'oublie que tu as couché avec cette garce ?

L : Oui.

V : Je suis désolée Logan, mais j'en suis incapable.

L : Si tu en ai capable. Comme moi je suis capable d'oublier que tu m'as laissé tombé pour mon meilleur copain, au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de toi.

V : C'est différent !

L : Ah oui ? Et en quoi ?

V : …

L : Veronica. Tu sais que je t'aime.

V (les larmes coulaient maintenant le long de ses joues) : Ca ne change rien. On se fait trop de mal quand on n'est ensemble.

L : Cela ne tient qu'à nous de changer ça.

V : Je ne sais pas si on n'en est capable.

L : Fait moi confiance. Fait nous confiance, et on n'y arrivera.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Etais-je capable de faire confiance à quelqu'un ? A lui en particulier ?

V : J'ai peur. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir m'en remettre si j'avais cela se termine encore mal entre nous. J'ai peur que tu me brises le cœur.

L : On n'est pas forcé d'en arriver là, non ?

V (avec un petit sourire) : Tu y crois vraiment, hein ?

Il approcha ses mains de mon visage et commença à essuyer mes larmes.

L : Oui, j'y crois vraiment. Je sais qu'on peut réussir à être heureux si on n'y met chacun du sien.

V (pensive) : Chacun du sien…

L : Oui. Toi tu essayes de me faire confiance, et moi j'arrête toutes mes conneries avec l'alcool, la justice.

V (en rigolant) : A oui, tu crois que tu vas être capable de rester loin des pattes de Lamb ?

L : Si je suis avec toi, il ne me reverra pas.

Sur une impulsion, j'entoura mes bras autour de son coup et l'embrassa. On ne s'étais jamais embrasser comme ça, tout en tendresse. Je le sentis sourire contre ma bouche, puis reculer.

L : Je suppose que cela veut dire oui ?

V : Oui

Alors, il m'enlaça et me serra contre lui.

L (en murmurant contre mon oreille) : Je t'aime Veronica. N'en doute jamais !

V : Je t'aime aussi.

Le lendemain

Une douce caresse me réveilla. J'ouvris doucement les yeux pour faire face au visage de Logan qui me souriait.

L : Bonjour toi.

V : Bonjour. Ca fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?

L : Disons que ça fait un petit moment.

V : Tu aurais dû me réveiller.

L : Non, tu dormais si bien. Et j'aime te regarder.

Un silence s'installa. J'étais bien, là, dans ses bras, comme si là avait toujours été ma place.

L : Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je suis heureux.

V : Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je suis heureuse moi aussi.

L : Au fait, ton père rentre quand ?

V (avec un petit sourire) : Inquiet ?

L : Disons que je n'ai pas oublié qu'il a une arme.

V : Il est parti dans le Colorado pour chercher un homme. Il ne devrait pas rentrer avant 2 ou 3 jours.

Nous avons passé le week end tout les 2. Nous avons beaucoup parlé de nous, de notre avenir.

Je l'ai prévenu qu'après avoir beaucoup réfléchis, j'avais décidé d'aller à Hearst. Finalement, je n'avais pas très envie de laisser mon père et Wallace ici. Et puis maintenant il y avait Logan.

Je n'oublierai jamais la tête de mon BFF lorsque lundi, Logan et moi sommes arrivés au lycée main dans la main. Après ce que je lui avais dit, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Mais malgré tous ces bons moments passés ensemble, je n'oubliais pas l'enquête sur ''l'accident'' du bus…


End file.
